


Like the Moment

by Wishful86



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode 5, Gen, Little spoilery, extra bit, the return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small something you can tag onto a scene in The Return (Ep 5 of S2) therefore could be spoilery. </p>
<p>Something Aramis said amused me so I carried it on. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Moment

They all stood for a moment watching Athos ride away. 

It was d'Artagnan who turned first, "'And I like it here?' That was your argument."

Aramis shrugged and continued to place damp cloths on his patient's wounds, "What? I do."

Treville rolled his eyes, "We've been here five minutes."

"Yeah," Aramis briefly frowned before brightening again "but still, a bit of drama and some country air."

d'Artagnan huffed a laugh, "You could find happiness in a dungeon."

"Hmm, until he gets bored," Porthos added coming to stand by d'Artagnan and placing a hand on his shoulder, "And something tells me thats not going to happen here."

d'Artagnan stared out across the village again, "He left." 

"I know," Treville said, his tone echoing the younger man's disappointment, "But we won't"

"No?" d'Artagnan raised his brow at his former Captain. After all the man hardly wanted to come in the first place.

"No," Treville reaffirmed seriously and then he smirked,"Besides Aramis likes it here apparently so we should stay."

Even Porthos couldn't help but laugh when the Captain got hit with a wet cloth squarely in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> "And I like it here" ...probably was only me who laughed but I feel in that one line there was the return of an Aramis that's been missing a bit lately. 
> 
> If nothing else, I've just felt compelled to write something for the first time in a while. I may not be done yet. Lol


End file.
